hes_our_fallen_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
He's Our Fallen Angel Double
''He's Our Fallen Angel Double ''(彼は私たちの堕天使だダブル Kare wa Watashi-tachi no Daten-shida Daburu; commonly shortened to Karetachi Daten-shida Daburu) is a Japanese anime television series and functions as the sequel to the original He's Our Fallen Angel ''anime. Although produced by Trigger as was the case previously, Akira Amemiya will not be ''Double's director; one of the studio's co-founders, Hiroyuki Imaishi, has been confirmed to take his position. Story Continuing from where the last season left off, the mayor of the Underworld, Vlad the Palest, has made amends with Atsui Daikon, his two closest companions, and the other inhabitants of the "necropolis" after Dracul the Rejected's second incarceration. Similar to the previous season, He's Our Fallen Angel Double ''is mostly centered on Atsui, Sakiko Obata, and Genma Taniguchi as this zany trio embark on new, crazier misadventures while avoiding the presence of a new evil in the process. Details *Name: 彼は私たちの堕天使だダブル ''(Kare wa Watashi-tachi no Daten-shida Daburu) *Genre: Comedy, Supernatural Anime *Directed by: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Written by: Kento Shimoyama *Music by: Skankfunk *Studio: Trigger *Licensed by: Funimation, Madman Entertainment *Network: Tokyo MX, AT-X, TVO, BS Fuji, TVA *Original run: October 9, 2015 – April 1, 2016 *Episodes: 24 Staff *Original character design: Hiroshi Shiibashi *Character design: Tadashi Hiramatsu *Direction: Hiroyuki Imaishi *Chief animation director: Shōta Iwasaki *Color design: Yūko Satō *Art direction: Masanobu Nomura *Photographic direction: Toyonori Yamada *Editing: Mai Hasegawa *Sound direction: Fumiyuki Gō *Music: Skankfunk *Music work: Sony Music Entertainment Japan *Animation work: Trigger *Broadcaster: Tokyo MX Music * Nothing's Carved in Stone - "Milestone" (opening: Episode 1-13) * L'Arc~en~Ciel - "Wings Flap" (opening 2: Episode 14-23) * Kalafina - "Monochrome" (closing: Episode 1-13) * Yumemiru Adolescence - "Mai Gene!" (closing 2: Episode 14-23) * Nico Touches the Walls - "Yuuki mo Ai mo Nai Nante" (closing 3: Episode 24) Voice cast *Tsubasa Yonaga - Atsui Daikon *Sarah Emi Bridcutt - Sakiko Obata *Hiroki Takahashi - Genma Taniguchi *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Kuzugara Sabaku *Tōru Nara - Tanabota Anki *Daisuke Ono - Vlad the Palest *Kōki Miyata - Kurotabe Inukida *Asuka Ōgame - Junkaku Tamazori/Azuma Gamaryū *Eri Kitamura - Hagire Jakushita *Makoto Furukawa - Yujimaru Sugumo *Kappei Yamaguchi - Hayato Zanshu *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Ren Ushikaze *Shizuka Ishigami - Ugoki Asobiba *Kaori Nazuka - Pankiji Asobiba *Kentaro Itō - Jūtokudo Izumi Episodes *Episode One: "New Merrymaking Plus a New Season Equals New Blood! Say Hello to the Magnetic Enka Girls!" **October 9, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Two: "Mind Matters Not, But the Size In This Case Does! Misery Loves Tiny Atsui and Genma!" **October 16, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Three: "No Clear Distinction Between the Emoths and the Goemos?! Everything's Not Coming Up Yujimaru!" **October 23, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Four: "Contrary to Popular Belief, History Isn't Really Repeating Itself! The Fallen Angel's Blast From the Past!" **October 30, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Five: "Crouching Idiot, Hidden Crane! Now the Bumbling Officer Ascends to a Higher Plane!" **November 6, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Six: "The Heart Wants What the Derriere Doesn't Care For! May Tsuba's Hand Forever Glow Red!" **November 13, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Seven: "Looking for Goa In All the Wrong Places! Vlad and Lucy's Most Arbitrary Quest!" **November 20, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Eight: "Flow Is Tight, But Right! Chika's One Against the Rap King's Many!" **November 27, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Nine: "A Warlock With a Most Uneasy Scowl! Kuzugara Enters the Underworld!" **December 4, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Ten: "One Flew Over the Demon's Nest! The Man With the Unbreakable Thirst!" **December 11, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Eleven: "When Death Gives You Potions, Drink Them All Up! Atsui In Wonderland!" **December 18, 2015 (original airdate) *Episode Twelve: "The Beginning and the End of Underworld Academia! We're Doing a Dating Sim Episode?!" **January 1, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Thirteen: "Final Trigger! Get Your RPG Fantasies Out of My Horror-Themed Anime!" **January 8, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Fourteen: "Humanity On the Brink of Extinction?! Enter the Forlorn Kuzugara Group!" **January 15, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Fifteen: "Everybody Hates Perpetual Talking! A Silent, But Unholy Night In the Underworld!" **January 22, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Sixteen: "Body Hopping Is My Business, Ladies... And Business Is Good! The Second Coming of Seirei!" **January 29, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Seventeen: "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind! Out With the Ghastcade, And In With Becoming a Manga Artist!" **February 5, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Eighteen: "We Want You to Create a Bright Future! The Safety of the Timelines Is Probably Guaranteed!?" '' **February 12, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Nineteen: ''"The Flotsam and Jetsam Phase! Shibuya's Essence Vs. The Dark Magician!" **February 19, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty: "Prying Open the Third Eye! Atsui's Swansong and Kizugara's Chance of Salvation!" **March 4, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-One: "A Night Dream Worth Experiencing! All Work and Some Play Makes the Necropolis Astonishing People!" '' **March 11, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-Two: ''"Like Mother, Like Son! The Reunion That Couldn't Be Any Less Depressing!" **March 18, 2016 (original airdate) *Episode Twenty-Three: "An Indecisive Choice That Won't Be Forgotten! Tokyo or the Necropolis, Atsui!?" **March 25, 2016 (original airdate) *Final Episode: "Spirits and Mortals Will Get Along Fine! He's Our Fallen Angel!" **April 1, 2016 (original airdate)